Two girls
by kittenwriter
Summary: Maria is the sister of Teresa, Newt's lover, Gally's bestfriend, but she has no memory of any of it. She is sent to the Glade, no memory of how she got there, no memory of why she is there. Who knows what will happen in that place. What journeys will occur? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Tears spilled from Teresa's eyes as she hugged her sister goodbye, their arms clutching around eachother tightly, not wanting the special moment to end. Maria couldn't stop the tears, and they kept coming and coming until they both pulled apart and she had a chance to wipe them with the collar of her shirt. "Don't worry, I'll be with you soon." Teresa spoke, nodding her head with a fake smile on her lips. Maria sighed before wiping her blood shot eyes with the back of her hands. "I know, but we won't know eachother. We'll be strangers. Just like Minho and Newt. Thomas and you will be strangers, as well." Thomas is going to go into the maze, then Teresa, then Maria. It's all been planned by the three of them.

Janson walks in with his white lab coat around his body, his slight grey-ish hair combed neatly and a smile planted on his lips. "Thomas was just sent up." Teresa held back her aching tears and turned around, walking into the other room. Maria watched her, not bothering to follow. It's too much for her right now. Maria was kind of excited to come in contact with Newt, Minho and Gally again. Even if they wouldn't remember her, it's been two years. Way too long for good friends to be apart.

Teresa was again, hugging her sister as tightly as ever. They were just about to inject the needle into her, and let all her memories fade away, except the familiar faces of her sister. Which is what they promised to keep. But only that, nothing else. Teresa rubbed her younger sister's arms before saying, "I'll see you up there." She half-smiled before making her way over to Janson and his other assistants in white lab coats, Maria didn't want to watch all the memories of the two of them fade from her mind. She didn't want to see it. Not at all.

She remembers when Teresa would listen to every word she said and kept every secret, when she taught her how to ride a bike, how to braid her hair. Maria didn't want to forget all of that.

Two days passed. Maria intently watching Thomas and the other gladers, all of them in which she knew, and now would forget. Teresa was, unfortunately, put into a coma. They thought she was the last one. But she wasn't. Maria is the last.

Maria didn't hesitate when Janson told her it was ready for HER needle, after everything she's agreed to, she regrets this the most. Maria laid down on the bed, closing her eyes tightly while they injected the needle, it stung. But she snapped out of it and was soon unconcious.


	2. Chapter 1

Loud, loud noise. Banging noise. Shaking, tumbling. Her body hitting the wall as she lay in the box. Her eyes open, and she is struck by darkness. She can't see anything. _Where is she_? The box bumps and she falls. She tries to stand up, but no use. No where to go, she's trapped. She has never been claustrophobic, but now, she thinks she is.

Before she can think of anything else, she can't, because she can't remember anything. Her mind is a total blank. The only thoughts are why is she in this box? Is she going to die? Where is she going? "Help!" The words throw from her mouth, and she gets no response. She tries to move but now, she feels a huge bruise on her back. Her body is sore. She screams as loudly as she can.

She tries to remember something, _anything, _a face? A name? Who is she? Nothing.

She stops after twenty minutes or so; sure that she'd lost her voice. It could have been two to three hours before the box had come to a sudden stop, and now she _really _felt the ache of her back settle in. Light blurring into the box like a flashlight in your face, and she covers her eyes with her wrist. A huddle of male voices open her ears, but then she hears someone step into the box, and she uncovers her eyes because he is blocking the sun, the bright light shining onto him instead. She sees his sandy blond hair, and his chocolate eyes staring right into hers, he examines her face.

He looks surprised. Why? Why is he surprised? "It's another bloody girl." The boy says quietly to my face, another boys voice perking up from outside the box. "What did you say?!" The boy thought for a moment before saying anything, just quietly examining Maria's face. She felt uncomfortable and brought her legs to her chest. "It's another girl!" He shouted, and she jumped for a second, not expecting him to be _that _loud. He held his hand to Maria's, and she took it, letting him pull her body up.

He helped her out of the box, eyes were staring at her, some looked away, but most never did. She was extremely uncomfortable. The sandy blond-haired boy spoke up, "Do you know your name?" She immediately responded. "No." He sighed, before saying, "It's alright, you'll get it back in a day or two." She looked around at all the faces, a dark skinned boy pushing his way through the crowd. "Another girl? The other girl was _supposed _to be the last one!" He glared at her, and she couldn't take it, she ran. She ran through the crowd of boys, ran and ran. _An opening!_ She thought. She could finally get out! She heard the accented boy shout, "Hey! Stop!" She didn't stop. She didn't want to. Until she was pushed onto the ground by a pair of strong arms.

"You are not going out there, shank." She refused to look at him. She panted, catching her breath, looking out past the doors. What was in there? The doors were huge, dirty stone doors. She didn't know how long it was until the boy stopped gripping her and the sandy-blond haired boy from before leaned down before her. "You cannot go out there, don't bloody try that again." He spoke with softness but he was definitely angry, she looked at him, and nodded. "I'm Newt, and the shank who pinned you down was Gally." _Newt, Gally_. The names sounded weird in her mind.

"We're putting her in the slammer." Gally said, she had now sat up and refused to move from her spot. Gally wasn't having it, though, so he decided to put her into the slammer. Gally was pulling her from her feet and she tried to struggle out of his grip, she flung her arms around, shouting "No! Help! Let go of me!" He pinned her arms around her back, shoving her into a dirty, dark room, the only light in it was coming from the window.

Newt came in three hours later, and handed her some food and water. "Where am I? What is this place?" She said as soon as he handed her the food, and she bit into her chicken hungrily, she didn't realize how hungry she was. He didn't speak up until a few minutes later. "This is the glade. And outside, is a maze. You can't go in there, don't bloody try." She took in the information for a few seconds, before saying, "Why can't I remember anything?" She was dying to know. She's only been able to recall blurry faces, that's all. Nothing major. "Nobody can. Everyone who comes up in that box remembers nothing. We were sure you'd give us answers." Newt sighed, and she nodded. Without saying bye, he left. He left her alone, and she finished her food and water, and drifted off to sleep on the filthy, uncomfortable floor, huddling her knees to her chest in search for warmth.


	3. Chapter 2

"Wake up." A pair of arms shook her viguorously, and her eyes began to flutter open, the bright light from the door that is open shining into the slammer, she propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes adjusting to the light before she saw Newt kneeling down infront of her. "Come on, you're going to miss breakfast." Newt stood up after he spoke and walked out of the slammer. She stood up after him and followed him out of the slammer. While they both were walking, she seemed to notice his slight limp, and because she was curious, she decided to ask how he got it. "How did you get that limp?" She turned her eyes to where they were heading, the boys becoming clearer to her. Newt hesitated, and she immediately regretted asking the question. "Sorry, if it's too personal, I'll let it go." Newt again, hesitated, before speaking himself. "Yeah, it's bloody personal." They didn't speak at all after that.

She lined up behind all the other Gladers for her breakfast, boys leaving with plates of food. A few boys wouldn't stop looking at her, but the dark skinned boy, which she heard him being called Alby, told them to stop making her so uncomfortable. "After you eat, come see me. We have some things to discuss." Alby told her, which he made it a demand, not a choice. His face then disappeared to a table.

"So you're the girl not in a coma, right?" Frypan said as he saw her, handing her a plate of food. She half smiles, and nods. "Yep, that's me." She had no idea about the girl in the coma, or the boy named Thomas that everyone was talking about, thinking she had something to do with them, and she didn't. Maria took her plate of food and searched around the tables of people sitting and eating, her eyes landing on Newt, sat by a boy with dark brown hair and another boy with curly brown hair. She made her way over to the table, "Hey Newt, can I sit here?" She didn't know if he was mad at her for the question she asked him earlier, but he was still the only person she kind-of felt comfortable with. He looked up at her and nodded, "Of course." She slid down on the seat next to him, starting to eat. "This is Thomas, and that is Chuck." Newt pointed to Thomas first, then Chuck. They both gave her a smile, holding both their hands out to her, and she gladly shook them.

Once she had finished her meal, she made her way to find Alby. He said to come see him, but where was he? She had no idea where she was in this place. "Hey, come on." She spun her body around to find a smiling Alby, gesturing she follow him. "Have you remembered your name yet?" Alby asked, and she thought for a moment. _Maria. _"Maria." The word slipped out of her mouth. Her pace fastened up to catch up with him, and they walked around the Glade. Alby told her about how every night, the doors close and the Grievers come out. How no one has ever survived a night in the maze, until, Thomas came. How everyone has jobs, things they do each day to survive. How a greenie comes up in the box every month, but three in every two days isn't common. How supplies come up in the box, also. All these things finally answered most of her questions. The rest Alby didn't know much of. "What are you good at? Cooking, building, gardening, slicering, helping people who are sick or injured?" She thought for a few minutes. She knew cooking didn't sound too great for her. _Runner. You're good at running, Maria. _A voice shouts into her mind and she shakes her head, a runner? What's a runner? "A runner." Those words didn't come out of her. She did not speak those words. Alby chuckles. "A runner? No. That's not an option. You have to be here for a certain amount of time to be a runner." She sighed. Good, she didn't know what came over her. Since she had no idea what she wanted to do, Alby decided to let her try out each job, starting tomorrow.

For the rest of the day, Maria mindlessly wandered around the Glade. She wanted to explore it, but Gally quickly stopped her. "Don't think about going beyond those doors again, shuck face." He said straight to her face, and she shook her head. Why was he treating her this way? She had done absolutely _nothing _to him. "I won't, I promise. I just want to explore a bit." She spoke, looking anywhere but his fierce eyes that seemed to stare right into her. She didn't particuarly hate Gally, but she didn't like him either. He may have reasons to his anger. "It'd probably be best if you stayed close by." He didn't wait for her to respond, just walked past her, hitting her shoulder hard with his, pain rushing through her shoulder and she clutched it, and now there is probably a bruise. _Yep, now I dislike him._ She thought.


	4. Chapter 3

The night before, Newt had offered her a spot in a private hut, and she accepted the offer. Mainly because she wanted to be alone. She had the blanket pulled up to her chest, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. _Runner_. Being a runner. Why did she want to be a runner so badly? The feeling of her legs sprinting felt comforting, now. She starts with the Med-jacks tomorrow, seeing if she'd like to be a Med-jack. It seemed okay, but she wasn't good with blood. How did she know that?

She thought about how they have their own slang here, shunk, greenie, slinthead are all terms she has heard the past day. But, before she could think any longer, her mind shut down for the night, canceling all her thoughts and pulling her into a deep slumber.

The next day, Newt woke her up and took her to where the Med-jacks treated patients, a boy named Clint helping her out that day and showing her what she needed to do. She did bandage up a boys hand, which had a cut on it. He was no younger than 14, and she hated that he winced when she washed and bandaged his cut. In that moment, she decided being a Med-jack wasn't for her.

She returned to Newt for dinner, sitting next to him and Thomas. Chuck was across from Thomas, and they spoke to eachother whilst eating. She picked up her fork and ate her food quietly, Newt starting conversation. "How was the med-jack experience?" He asked, eating his own food. Frypan does cook amazing food, the chicken is great. She thought about today, her memories of today still with her. "Okay, but I don't think it suits me." Newt nodded, she was immediately curious to ask _his _job. Which she hadn't known of yet. "What's your job?" She asked, hopefully this would be a question he could answer. Every other one she asked he ignored briefly. "I'm a former runner, but because of the limp, I can't run anymore. I'm second in command."

"And Alby is first?" She responded, he nodded. They didn't speak much after that, and Newt turned to talk to Thomas. She quietly ate her food, engulfing herself in her thoughts. Thinking about today, and what might happen tomorrow.

Another day passed, and she worked with the track-hoes that day, a shank named Zart taught her how to plant and harvest. She liked this job better than being a Med-jack, but it still didn't fit her. None of it fit her. The words echoed in her head, _runner, you want to be a runner. _She didn't even know what a runner was. Alby said she had to be in the glade for long enough to be a runner.


	5. Chapter 4

Shouts and yells came from far into the glade, away from the gardens, and Zarts head darted in the direction of the yells. "Why are they yelling?" He hesitated for a moment, before responding, "I don't know. Lets go check it out." They both ran fast back to the glade, and it felt so good for Maria to be running. Her legs sprinted fast, and then the view came in, Newt hiding his face and other boys blocking their bodies and some standing back. "Get her to stop, Thomas!" Gally yelled, strong anger in his voice, and he looked exhausted. Zart had run off, and was no longer next to her. But Newt walked up to her, and she looked at him, confused. "What's happening?"

"Look up." Her eyes darted up to what was happening, she saw a girl with black tar hair, and an afraid look on her face, throwing rocks and sticks at the boys. She didn't know the girls name, only that she was 'the girl in the coma'. Gally was yelling at Thomas just a few meters away from Newt and Maria, "Teresa stop!" Teresa? That was her name? Thomas immediately began to climb up the ladder to where Teresa was, and he shouted "Give us a few minutes, alone!" Gally shook his head, but Alby said something that Maria couldn't hear, and he walked off. He saw her watching him, and gave her an angry look, and she turned her view away. Everyone went back to their normal jobs, and since she had pretty much finished her job with Zart, she decided to walk around the Glade.

Whilst walking around the glade, she came across a farm with cows, pigs, chickens, sheep. They were all kept behind fences and a huge building before them, the loud noises made her realize why they would put the animals here. Apart from all the noises of the animals, it was quiet here. No one was around, so she sat against a tree further away from the farm, picking at the grass and pushing her legs to her chest. She liked being alone, away from everyone, away from people telling her what to do. She looked around her, towards the doors closest to her, the green ivy hanging from the gray stone walls. Who put her here? Who put any of the gladers here? Why? Who was the girl in the coma? Why was she in a coma? Questions couldn't stop rushing through her mind, so she closed her eyes, trying to push them all out of her mind.

"I've been bloody looking for you everywhere!" Newt said, and she opened her eyes, looking up at the boy. She shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I wanted some time alone." She leaned her head back against the tree, but the expression on Newt's face did not look happy, and every body seemed to have that expression when she spoke to them lately. Why does everyone hate her so much? "There's no time for that! Alby wants to have a gathering with you. Lets go." Newt turned around and walked off, so she pulled herself to her feet, and walked off behind him. Why did Alby want her in a gathering?

Once they entered the gathering room, as Newt called it, Alby, Teresa and Thomas were all sitting on chairs, and Newt pointed to a chair next to the girl, and she sat. Alby and Gally were sitting opposite, with another boy, who was asian. Gally's eyes were on all three of them, now lingering on Maria. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, Newt sat down next to Alby. "Maria, Teresa came up in the box with a note saying she was the last one, how come you came up after that if she was the last one?" Maria looked up at Alby, who was looking at her. How would she know? She knows just as much as the rest of them. "I don't know." Gally scoffed, and she rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know anymore than you do! Why do people keep thinking I KNOW something?! If I did, do you think I would of told you by now?!" She tried not to raise her voice, but she did. And Gally wasn't having it. "You know something, Shank! And I won't stop until I know what you know!" She shook her head, and looked down at her hands once again. She _hates _him. She didn't speak anymore. "I don't think she knows anything, Gally." Maria hadn't heard Thomas' voice in days, and the familiarity of it made her feel slightly better. She looked over at Teresa, who hadn't said anything yet, and she was looking at Thomas as he spoke. But when Teresa felt eyes on her, she looked at Maria, and Maria felt the immediate connection.


	6. Chapter 5

They finished up the gathering, but when she went to leave, Gally grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, telling her "Watch your back, shank." She was tired of everyone treating her this way, immediately speaking back to him, "Get your hands off me!" But that only made him grip her wrist tighter. She winced, "Stop! You're hurting me!" He finally let go after another minute. Now at dinner, sitting next to Newt, she looked at the redness still on her wrist from his fingers gripped around it, and she felt weak. Extremely weak. "What's that?" Newt said, and she was brought back to reality, Newt carefully taking her wrist into his hands gently, examining it. "It's nothing. Don't worry." Out of everyone else, Newt had the softest heart, and she trusted him. "This doesn't look like nothing. And it looks like someone did it, who?" Gally did warn her to watch her back, but she wasn't having it. She needs to tell him. "Gally." Newt didn't look surprised. "I'll talk to Alby." He reassured her, and when dinner was finished, he took her to the private hut she was sleeping in. "If Gally does anything else that scares you, tell me." She nodded, and then he left to wherever he slept. His company was gone. And she wanted his company back.

That night, she had dreams. She was there, but she couldn't move or speak for herself, but the little girl was her. The older girl, who was slightly taller, looked oddly familiar. "What are we doing?" The younger Maria asked, and the girl, which seemed to be her sister, replied with, "I'm teaching you how to ride a bike!" She grinned, her hands on the handles of a pink bike with white handles and two little wheels next to the big wheels. "Wicked let you teach me?!" Maria squealed in delight, jumping up and down. Wicked? Her dreams immediately switched. Maria, young Maria, in the maze. Loud noises, giant creatures, slicing her to pieces. Screaming, blood. Maria! Maria wake up!

"Maria!" She shook, screams leaving her mouth, and she woke up. Her eyes wide in horror, how can her dreams just switch like that? She panted, her chest heaving up and down fast, horror running through her mind. Newt was the one who woke her up. "N-Newt.." She breathed, in and out, slowly. Sweat filled her forehead and drenched her shirt. "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare. I get them too." He frowned, and she didn't expect such a happy dream to change so fast. The bike riding was stuck in her mind. Newt began to get up. "Newt..don't leave, please." She begged, and she really did want him to stay. The comfort of him made her feel safe. So he didn't leave, he simply just slid under the thick blanket, she was too hot now, most of it was draped over Newt. With their bodies close together, they both fell into a deep slumber.

Maria woke up to no comfort, and an empty spot next to her. She sighed, pulling herself up. She soon was making her way out of her hut to get breakfast, her eyes searching for Newt. She spotted him in his usual spot, and she immediately went to get her food. Once she got her food she slid next to Newt like every other morning, "Hey, Newt." She spoke, and his head turned around and his eyes met hers. "I need to talk to you, away from everyone else." _What about?_ She thought, questions running through her head. "Okay." Is all that came out, and she continued her meal, wondering what he'd want to tell her.

After breakfast, Newt lead her somewhere private. There was a spot that Newt picked that was away from everyone else, and it was quiet. No animal noises, no voices, nothing. Silence. They both sat by one of the trees. "What did you want to tell me?" She asked, wanting him to get started on his talking. "Remember when you asked how I got this limp?" He pointed to the leg with the limp, and she nodded, not saying anything. "Well, I'm ready to tell you, if you want to hear the story. I just feel comfortable talking to you about it, it's bloody weird." He looked at her for a response, and she nodded again. "I feel the same." She responded, and he continued again. "When I first came to the glade, I hated it. I really hated it. I still do, kind of." He turned his eyes away from hers. "I climbed up one of those walls. Fifty feet high, I wanted to jump. I did it. Then, Alby found me. He found me, and dragged me to the med-jacks. I didn't die, but when I woke up, I really wish I did." His eyes were whelled up with tears, and her heart dropped. Newt, the soft-hearted boy, attempted suicide. She slid her body closer to his, how could anyone do these to a bunch of teenagers? It's sick. It's unreal. She looked at him, and he eventually, looked back at her.


	7. Chapter 6

That morning, Maria and Newt refused to move from their spot. It was quiet. None of them moved. They talked and talked, laughing and making jokes. This had been the first time shes laughed or even smiled since she came here, mainly because there was nothing to smile or laugh about here. The maze is an awful place. She knows that now. Newt told her about the creatures called grievers, and the first glader to see and kill one was Thomas. She couldn't get her eyes off Newt, and everytime she got caught, he asked, "What's wrong?" She'd just shake her head and say, "Nothing." and they'd move on. But of course, she'd end up staring at him again.

"Newt!" A angry Gally had found the two, not knowing _why_ Gally was angry. Newt stood up from his spot but Maria stayed put, he wouldn't leave without a reason, would he? "What's bloody happened now?" Newts voice signaled that he didn't want Gally around, or near Maria. But Gally ignored it, his eyes came to Maria's, and she looked away from him. "Haven't you noticed that there is something wrong?" Gally's eyes lingered to the gigantic grey stone walls, and Maria was confused. What was wrong? Newt moved his eyes around, but Gally spoke again. "The doors haven't shucking closed!" He yelled, then he disappeared to where he came from. Maria shivered. Does that mean the Grievers are coming into the glade? No..

"Bloody hell." Newt muttered under his breath, looking back at Maria, his hand gesturing she come along with him as he began to jog to where Gally went, and she quickly stood up, jogging after him.

The night went on quickly, the cold overcoming her and she shivered, she was now sitting inside the big hut with Chuck and Thomas. "Where's Teresa?" She asked Thomas, shouldn't she be with him? "Slammer." He responded, shrugging his shoulders as he said it. She nodded. Why was Teresa in the slammer? What could she possibly have done wrong? "Why?" Thomas was fiddling with his hands, before responding, "Gally wanted her in there." Of course he did. Gally trusts none of us. He probably wants us _dead. _

The night continued to carry on, everyone had found places to sleep, and Newt assigned Maria a seperate room. She refused to sleep alone, so Newt joined her, her blanket pulled up to her chin as she lay on the wood floor, it was a pretty small room, and not many people could fit in it. Maria couldn't help herself, she slid closer to him, she was still freezing cold and her blanket wasn't helping. He didn't say anything, he didn't even give her a confused look, he simply slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, and it made her feel safe. She closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

Loud bangs. Screams. Yells. That's what woke up Maria. The door was shut, and they both were away from the other gladers, but the noise was loud. And Newt was awake, sliding from his blanket, his arm no longer around her and keeping her safe. No one was safe tonight. More screams. "We have to go out there." Newt opened the door and walked out without a word, and she hesitated. Should she go out? She slid out of the blanket, walking out of the room just like Newt did. He was making his way downstairs, and she followed, the screams were right there. A boy being pulled by a griever is the thing she saw once she got down from the stairs, and the room fell into silence. The tumbling and noises of the grievers moving away, and everyone was breathless. What just happened?

"They took him." One of the boys said, and Newt exchanged looks with Thomas. Was Teresa okay? Could they have taken her too? She couldn't stop worrying. Even though she didn't know Teresa, she felt like she did. "Everyone go back to bed." Newt said, stumbling back up the stairs, his hand brushing over her shoulder. She walked back up the stairs and into the small room, no words, just silence. "Why did they just take that boy?" Maria asked, breaking the silence for answers. "I don't know. Sleep." Newt muttered, she knew he was tired. It's like he hadn't slept well in _days._


	8. Chapter 7

Grievers kept coming each night. Taking one boy each night. The gladers not doing anything but continue the pattern. Teresa was let out of the slammer and Thomas was stung by a Griever. Teresa and Maria were currently sitting far from the other gladers, Maria had asked her to come chat, Teresa accepted.

"Am I familiar to you?" Teresa said, her black hair falling over one of her eyes, her fingers brushing it away. "Yes." Maria replied, thinking about that dream she had, where her older sister was teaching her how to ride a bike. _Wicked is good._ Was Teresa her sister? "I had a dream. I was being taught how to ride a bike, by another girl who I'm pretty sure is my older sister. And I'm thinking that's you." She pursed her lips together, running a hand through her hair. "I had a dream where I was teaching my younger sister how to braid her hair." Teresa responded, her eyes focusing on Maria's. "Does that mean we're sisters?" Teresa half-smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "It could be a coincidence, but I'm doubting that." Teresa engulfed her younger sister into a hug, and it was nice. For now.

Maria and Teresa walked into the big hut for the night, as it was getting dark, and like every other night, the doors weren't closing. No matter how much they both hoped. Who knows who'd be taken tonight. Newt was speaking to Gally away from Maria, she decided to leave them be. Thomas' screams ran through the whole building, it made Maria jump and wince at the noise. The hut looked more secure now, since the builders had fixed all the broken bits in the roof and door. Maria and Teresa sat with Chuck, trying to talk about things other than the doors not closing or the grievers. They both told Chuck they think they're sisters, he replied with, "I wish I had a sibling." and Maria suddenly felt bad.

The night carried on, like every other night, they'd fix they're beds and get under the blankets, when Maria asked if she'd like to share with her, she refused. She stayed in Thomas' room, which made Newt and Maria alone, like the previous nights. They were both engulfed in eachothers arms, she didn't know if it was because she felt lonely, or because she liked him. Maybe both. Newt had started having nightmares again, and would hide his face under Maria's chin. With everything going on, they both had no time for romantic relationships, but she couldn't help it. She felt this _need _for him. And tonight she just ached for more, but of course, tonight was _not _the night.

The sound of screams and yells, breaking of wood, and more screams came. She had gotten used to it, they couldn't stop the grievers. Newt shook beneath her, and she sighed. "They're going to keep coming until we're all dead." Maria spoke, knowing Newt was still awake. He didn't respond. He just moved his face more against her neck, which made her smile slightly. _This was not the time for romance. _She closed her eyes, wanting the nightmare to go away. All of it was terrifying.

The next morning was different. Thomas was awake, and making plans. Maria and Teresa ate, and immediately went to Thomas. He explained the way they'd leave, and how they'd have to go through the griever hole. Gally disagreed. He was welcome to stay, and they all started getting ready. Food, weapons, all the essentials. Maria would be going with Teresa and Chuck to punch the code to open the doors. They had about thirty, thirty-five people coming with them, and Thomas was sure his plan would work.

Maria was busy with people's packs, filling them with food, and a weapon each. Knives, shovels. Newts voice distracted her from her work, but brightened her mood more than anything could. "Can I do something?" He asked, and she looked up at him, nodding her head. "What do you want to do?" She tilted her head curiously, but his lips had already pressed to Marias, it was a small, light kiss, but it was wonderful nontheless. "I may never get to do that again." He chuckled, walking off to the job he was supposed to do. She smiled, her cheeks going red.

The time had come, and they had all began running behind Thomas and Minho. Teresa and Maria ran close together, not saying a word. Newt was in the far back, because of his limp, he was slow. She didn't want to be apart from him, but she knew he could survive without her. He was strong, he was powerful. She kept running, her legs sprinting near Thomas. She was fast, but not leaving Teresa's side. Chuck was beside her, and they all ran in a group.

Once they reached the griever hole, grievers surrounded the hole. Gladers fought, they all fought together, distracting the grievers Thomas yelled "Go!" whilst fighting, Teresa, Maria and Chuck went through the griever hole, followed by Thomas, Teresa quickly ran to the computer, typing the code in. Each glader began coming through the hole, including Newt. He came and stood next to Maria, taking her hand in his. "I knew you'd make it." She whispered into his ear, and he smiled.

They all went through the corridor, escaping the Glade for good.

It all came so quickly. Gally was there, with another woman, a knife throwing and Chuck jumping infront of Thomas, Chuck falling into Thomas' arms, Thomas yelling and sobbing, blood. Blood everywhere. Her arms clinging to Newt, tears threatening to spill. Chuck was too young. He didn't deserve it. They were forced to move quickly, and Maria followed, into the bus and away from everything. Away from it all. It was finally over. Newt clutched her hand and they sat, together, in silence. Nothing would be said.

They were escorted away from eachother. Newt gave Maria one last kiss, and whispered a silent, "See you soon" which she didn't know if she _would_ see him soon. She was escorted away. Taken away back to the building where the glade was. Teresa was seperated from her. Everyone was seperated from her. When would she see them again? Maybe they'd be brought back together. Maybe.


	9. Chapter 8

She was thrown into a room with a shower and clean clothes, a note hanging off of them.

'You have 30 minutes to get clean and put on your clean clothes.'

She hesitated but nodded, stripping out of her dirty, smelly clothing that she hated. She turned on the shower, the first one she's had, and slips in. The warm water slide over her body, and it felt good and warm, but she missed Newt. She terribly missed him. She finished up after ten minutes, taking a towel that they left out for her, sliding it around her body. She had no idea who the people were, but they seemed to have created the maze. But she still had no idea. She thought about Newt again. She slid the clean clothes on, it felt great having fresh clothes on. She felt less dirty, now.

She saw her reflection in the mirror above the spotless sink, her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes standing out. She resembles Teresa, she looks so much like her. Especially her eyes and pale skin, exactly alike. The door opened and in came a man, he looked like he was in his mid 30s, he held a clipboard with numerous papers on it, his brown hair combed neatly. "You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you?" He doesn't look up, he just keeps staring at his papers. Maria nodded. "Of course, I'm confused." The man ignored her completely continuing his sentence. "You weren't supposed to be apart of group A. But you insisted, before Teresa went, you insisted you'd be there. To this day, we don't know why. You were supposed to go to group B." Group B? Group A? He continued, "You aren't supposed to go into the second testings. You are to stay, with Gally, here in WICKED. You will meet with Group B in a few weeks, if they make it out alive." Make it out alive? Newt could die? Oh no..No. "What do you mean second testings? I will not stay with Gally!" Her voice got higher, she will not stay with Gally. Did they not see how he treated her in the maze?! "Don't worry, Gally is regretting what he's done. Follow me to his room, you two can talk there." He doesn't waste time, like anybody does, he turns around and walks out of the room. "Follow me." He says again, and she does. She wishes Newt was here.

He guided her to a room that was on the other side of the building, when he opened the door a worn out, bruised Gally sat on one of the bunk beds, his eyes on Maria. She looked at him, he looked extremely worn out. The man had left the room and closed the door, leaving the both of them alone. She stood awkwardly before moving to one of the beds, sitting down ontop of it. "I'm sorry." He muttered, and her eyes lifted up to his. What? "What did you just say?" She asked, and he didn't respond for a few minutes, just made his way down from the top bunk bed, and to her. "I'm sorry. For being a shank." She pursed her lips together, looking away from him. What could she say? With the bruises, she couldn't say no to him. She couldn't not accept his apology. "It's okay." She responded, and she looked back up at him, the cut on his face beginning to bleed, and his eye looked terrible. "Didn't they bother to clean you up?"

"No. They just threw me in here." He shrugged, sitting down on the spot next to her on the bed, she lightly wiped the blood from the cut, but it kept coming. "They can't keep this cut open. Come on, we'll go find a first aid kit or something." She stood up, gesturing he followed, and opened the door of the room. Guards were at the end of the corridor, holding some type of gun, and she just had to remember a way to the bathroom. They slid out of the room, but were stopped by a guard. "Where do you think you're going?" She glanced at Maria, then Gally, who was trying to stop his cut from bleeding. "Gally needs help on his bruises." Maria gestured to his face, and the guard examined it for a few seconds before making her decision. "Follow me."

She led the both of them to a bathroom where Gally could get cleaned up, seeing as he hadn't been able to get washed yet. The guard left to her duties, and they both stood outside the door awkwardly. "You can go in and have a shower. I'll wait out here." He nodded, walking inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. She leaned against the wall next to the door, the sound of the water coming from the bathroom, and she thought of Newt, wondering if he was thinking of her too.

After thirty minutes, Gally opened the door and came out, in fresh new clothes and his cut was cleaned up with a bandage over it, his eye seemed to be a little better, but it was still swollen. "You look a lot better." She nodded, beginning to walk back to the room they had come from. She was exhausted, she needed to sleep for a little while. Gally soon followed, both of them not saying a word as they walked back. Once they did get back into the room, Gally took the top bunk on the other side of the room, and Maria took the bottom bed opposite Gally's bed. She pulled the cotton sheets over her body, leaning her head against the pillow and she faced the wall, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Newt.


	10. Chapter 9

Newt had come into the room, tears spilling down his cheeks, his eyes bright red and he walked towards Maria, his arms wrapping around her body. "I love you. I love you. I don't want to go." He mumbled into her neck, she slid her arms around his body, not wanting him to leave her either. "I don't want you to go either, Newt." She sobbed quietly, pressing a kiss to his head, her hands running through his hair, her fingers wrapping around it. After a few minutes he lifted his head up, his lips connecting to hers in a deep, soft kiss. It may be the last few they have left. She'll miss the taste of his soft lips on hers. Of course she would. She parted their lips. "You'll be with Gally and Minho, you'll be okay. I love you, so much." She held back her tears, but they kept flowing, and his thumb reached up to wipe them away. "I can't leave you, Mar. I can't forget everything. Tell them not to." He begged, and she broke. She hated how they were making him forget everything. But he _had_ to do this. To save everyone. "It's too late, Newt. I'm so sorry." her words came out shaky, and she buried her head into his neck, they cried for a while.

Maria woke up in a small room, in a single bed, no bunk beds, no Gally. She was alone. The only light was from the lamp. Where was she? She slid the cotton sheets off of her body, still wearing her fresh clothes from the day before, but she was in a different sleeping place. She walked towards the door, grabbing the handle and trying to yank it open, but it was locked. She tried again, and again, she yelled "Help! Someone let me out!" She screamed, she tried again, "Help! Someone help me!" She stopped. Nothing. No one was going to help her.

It could of been hours since she woke up, just sitting on the bed, trying to find things that could occupy her. Nothing worked. She would think about Newt, and Teresa. She thought about Gally, where was he? She thought about the glade, how much better it was there then here. Wherever she was.

Days and days passed on. Maria would sit in her room, sleep when she felt it was night time, count the time, she would bang on the door but eventually gave up. She would wait. She wouldn't speak, she hadn't spoke in days. Until the day came, when someone opened her door, and two men with jackets and masks and guns came into her room, pulling her from the bed. She screamed, immediately scared, shaking her way out of their grip. Gally walked in behind them. "Stop! They're here to help us, Maria! They're here to get us out!" Gally yelled, calming her down. She stopped shaking and moving, standing still while they nodded. "We're spies. We're from the right-arm. We're here to get you out, you can join us, we can destroy Wicked. To get kicked out, you have to act crazy, they'll take you to a city in the United States and we can meet again." United states? Why do they need to act crazy? Questions were running through her mind, but she never got to ask because the spies were leaving quickly, leaving Gally and Maria alone. He shut the door, beginning to speak quickly. "I have a plan. We act crazy, but it will have to consist of no clothing, they'll give us clothes and take us to another city, and we can meet up with the spies there." We'll have to be naked? She breathed in for a moment, nodding, if this is how to get out of this place, she'll gladly do it.

Gally was the first to undress and leave the room and act crazy, Maria was the next. He told her to wait at least five minutes, and then she set off, screaming and hysterically laughing, waving her arms and walking past the workers and guards, who immediately stopped her, pulling her away from them and shouting "She has the flare! She has the flare!" The flare? _What the hell is the flare?_ She thought. Workers and guards ran off, only a few grabbing her and pulling her back. "Everyone stay back! Immunes stay and hold her back." Two people were holding her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. She squirmed, trying to make it seem as realistic as possible, and they were believing it. "The boy has it too!" A woman yelled, pain shooting through Maria as a lady injects a needle into her, the room fading into black.

**Hello! Haha. I hope you all are enjoying this story! There is plenty more to come, but juggling with three series can be pretty difficult. I've pre-written most of this story, and it will go through and there will probably be a sequel. (Yes, I'm thinking ahead) **

**Criticism and loving comments are welcome! **

**xox**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry for the slow updates on this story. I've been busy with my new fic (The bliss of falling in love) And writing one-shots. But here is chapter ten for you!**

**Warning: There is masturbation in this chapter. I'm not going to put a warning before or tell you when it ends, read at your own risk. Don't bitch about it, because there's no point, this story is rated M for a reason. **

**Enjoy!**

Maria was watching the screens, it was her turn to, she especially watched Newt. He looked worn out, and she regrets ever letting him go into the maze. His chocolate brown eyes, that used to be filled with happiness and glee, were now sad, worn out, puffy. He was no longer the happy boy Maria had known. It's torture for him. Absolute torture. "I'm sorry." She whispers, watching him closely. She misses him so much.

She was somewhere cold, it felt empty wherever she was. Her eyes fluttered open, a room that was bright but looked old, and abanded. A lamp sitting on a table next to the bed, the bed itself, only holding a blanket. She was cold because it wasn't over her. She was now in some clothes, the ones she was wearing the previous day, or previous _days_. She looked around the room once again, admiring everything before the door opened, and in came a Gally, he looked completely worn out, and he walked over to her. "Finally you're awake." He smiled at her, why is he smiling? "Where are we?" She asked, curious to know. She stood up, beginning to walk to the door. "Right arm found us and took us here. You were knocked out pretty badly." She walked out of the room, it looked like a small apartment from what she was seeing, a small bathroom next to the bedroom, a living room which had a couch that looked centuries old, and a small television. The kitchen was basic, also, but it was clean. "They kept saying the flare. The guards, they kept shouting that I had the flare. What's the flare?" She turned to Gally, who was a few metres away from her, he began to walk over to one of the couches, gesturing she sit next to him, she did. "Right arm told me that sun flares hit the earth and then the flare came along, it turns you into a crank. That's what they told me. They told me WICKED were using us as subjects, and they got scared since they thought we had the flare, and kicked us out. We're immune, we can't catch the flare. That's why we're so valuable. That's why they tested us, put us in the maze." She listened intently to everything he said, Gally went on about it. Explaining everything to her. And now, Thomas, Newt and the others, are going through phase two. The scorch.

Maria couldn't sleep that night, knowing Newt wasn't safe and he was being put into more tests. She stared at the ceiling. There was only one bed in the house, so Gally slept on the couch, she felt really bad. He probably hasn't slept in a normal bed since a couple of nights before, and here she is, taking it from him. He was the one who helped her out of that place, afterall. She pushed the blankets away from her body, swinging her legs around to the edge of the bed, standing up to get some water. She didn't know how thirsty she was until now. She quietly moved along to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and putting it under the tap, turning it on quietly while the water poured into it, letting it nearly fill to the top. She brought the cup to her lips, drinking hungrily from it until all the water was gone. "Why are you up?" Gally's deep voice said, and she looked up, he looked tired. "Gally, you should be asleep." She replied, he just rubbed his good eye drously. "I know, but I heard the tap, and I wondered why you were awake." He sighed, grabbing a cup just like she had done before, and pouring water into it from the tap, his body heat hovering against her. She tried not to look at him in that way, but her eyes couldn't stay away from his body, but she peeled them off him. She liked Newt, didn't she? Gally stopped the tap, and took a sip of his water. "See you in the morning, Shank." He gave her a grin, and walked back to the living room, his heat vanishing from her, leaving her freezing. She shivered, and walked back to her room.

She didn't know how she slept that night, but she did. She fell asleep thinking about why she looked at Gally like that. But Maria and Newt weren't _really_ dating, right? They had one kiss, nothing special. She woke up to voices, Gally's was there, and she heard the spies voice who had come to her a few days ago. She slowly slipped away from the sheets, it was freezing in her room. She made her way out to where the voices were coming from, Gally looking in her direction immediately. "Morning." He smiled at her, and the spy looked at her, smiling also. She nodded, standing next to Gally. "What's happening?" The spy looked at Gally nervously and he nodded, like it was okay to tell her something. "I'm just telling Gally that things are getting worse outside of these walls. Extremely dangerous. You don't know your way round the town, and if you don't show your face, no one will harm you. We'll send you food and supplies. We'll talk through this." He gestured to the object in Gally's hand, it was small, more like a mini walkie talkie, which the brief image of it ran through her mind. She nodded. "It's safer this way, for now, of course. We're making plans." The spy then made his way out the front door, closing it behind him.

"What are we going to do stuck in this walls, then?" She said, annoyance in her voice. She didn't want to be stuck in walls. She's always being stuck in walls. She misses the glade, when it was peaceful, she misses Newt. But she likes it here, also. With Gally. "We'll find a way to occupy ourselves. Want some breakfast? He brought food." Gally walked off to the kitchen. Occupy ourselves? How? She followed him, her stomach twisting to the thought of food. She's so hungry.

Gally and Maria made themselves breakfast, since they weren't cooks, it obviously went horrible. Flipping pancakes, which a brief memory came back of Maria flipping pancakes with Teresa, and they would fall to the floor and they would both get in trouble, having to clean it up afterwards. They ate in comfortable silence. "What do you think trial two is? The scorch?" Maria asked curiously, whilst she shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. "They probably have to fight a bunch of grievers." He chuckled, taking another bite of his pancakes. A giggle escaped her lips, nearly making her choke on her food, her mind rushing back to that night. The night they fought the grievers. The night she was torn apart from Newt.

After breakfast she went to have a shower, wash off the ache she had for Newt. She didn't know why she ached for him so much, and because of it, because of thinking of his hands sliding under her shirt and touching her skin, she melted. Sexual desire wasn't something she should be thinking about. There were much much more important things. But really, there weren't. She was thinking for herself, she was being selfish half the time. She wanted Newt to herself, and he probably wasn't thinking about her. She undressed from her clothes, setting them neatly down so she can change into them afterwards. She turned on the shower, the water spurting out, and she hoped in. It was warm, and steamy, and she couldn't help herself, she slid her hand down and to her clit, circling it slowly with her middle finger. Relief couldn't hurt, could it? She slid her finger into her tight wetness, which was not only created by the water, but by herself and her own thoughts. It felt weird at first, she wasn't a big expert on this kind of thing, so she slowly slid her finger in and out, soon it was better and more pleasurable. She thought about Newt, the kiss, and surprisingly, Gally. She shouldn't be thinking these things, but it was hard to resist. She fastened her finger, adding another to make it more pleasurable, she breathed heavily and held back her moans, but they slipped out of her mouth rapidly, she couldn't risk Gally hearing her. Whimpers and moans left her lips without her being able to stop it, and she kept going, faster and faster, Newt, Gally, faster. "Fuck." She moaned out, her body pressed up against the cold tile wall, her walls clenching around her fingers and soon she's spilled over her edge, cumming all over her fingers. She breathed heavily, sliding her fingers out of her and rinsing them under the water before turning it off, she was definitely relaxed now.

Once she was clean and not looking too suspicious, she exited the bathroom, walking around to find Gally, she spotted him on the couch, trying to switch the channels on the small television, she sat next to him. "You were in the shower for thirty minutes, I thought we agreed for only a ten minute shower? The hot water isn't going to last forever." _Shit._ She completely forgot that rule. Right arm had told them not much would be left once everyone went crazy, and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be in the shower that long." She really didn't; she wasn't keeping track of the time at all. He looked at her, a small grin on the corner of his lips. "Yeah right, I heard you in there."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, it would be greatly appreciated if you would review. You're not obliged to, but it is important that I get the feedback that I need. I'm a young writer and reviews are the things we yearn for. Even if it's just, "I really liked this chapter! Please write more." I appreciate it. **

**Farewell!**


End file.
